Done With Mirrors
by ReillyJade
Summary: The Burrow is crowded and loud during the week before Bill's wedding, and Hermione retreats to her room early each night seeking solitude. What she finds, however, is a certain Weasley twin watching her from the window across from hers, and she decides to use this fact to have a little fun. He shouldn't be the only one getting something out of this.


_DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

This story was written on a dare and is rated M for mild language and sexual content. (When I say sexual content, I actually mean lemons for once. Weird, eh? :p) Enjoy!

* * *

_**-Done With Mirrors-**_

The first night Hermione caught Fred watching her, she was appalled.

It was the week leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and with all of the preparations going on, the twins opted to stay at the Burrow to help out before the big day arrived. Actually, all of the Weasleys, in addition to Hermione and Harry, were staying in the house. The only one who wasn't there was Percy, which upset Molly while pleasing everyone else. Even in his absence, however, the Burrow was still a loud, crowded, chaotic mess as everyone bustled around in both excitement and anxiety.

On a night in the beginning of week, Hermione decided to turn in early and get some reading done. The remaining people in the sitting room didn't rag on her too much, seeing as both Arthur and Fred had already retired for the evening as well, but they all did try to coax her into staying a little longer. She politely refused and they finally gave up after a while, returning to their games of chess and Exploding Snap. She yawned as she walked up to the room she was sharing with Ginny, looking forward to getting out of her day clothes and into some comfy pajamas.

She turned on a small lamp once closing the door, and the room was instantly swallowed by a soft, amber glow. Hermione quickly pulled off her top and jeans, sighing in relief. It was a summer night, and despite the cooling charms cast throughout the Burrow, the room was still a bit warm. It felt good to stand there in nothing but her bra in knickers, deciding it wouldn't hurt to stay in such attire for a bit. Ginny would be downstairs with the rest of the family for another hour or two, most likely; Hermione could lounge around in comfort for a while before putting her pajamas on.

Content with that idea, Hermione spun around to sit on her bed, and that was when she saw him.

Because of the odd shape of the Burrow, some rooms stuck out more than others, and this was the case with both Ginny's room and the one the twins were in. Both were on the same floor of the house, and their windows were directly across from each other, almost as if they were two opposite flats on a narrow alley in Hogsmeade.

Fred Weasley was certainly taking advantage of it.

Hermione quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't seen her looking at him. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he was still at his window, gazing around the drapes at her practically naked body. She quickly hopped into her bed and covered up with a blanket despite the heat. The blanket was essential; while the position of her bed still gave Fred a view of her, her back was to the window unless she craned her neck to get a better look.

She was stuck there, not knowing whether he was still looking or not. She couldn't close the drapes of her window, either; if she did, Fred would know that she saw him, and that would make for some awkward moments in the morning.

_He sort of deserves to feel awkward, though, doesn't he?_ Hermione thought. _I mean, he's peeping, for Merlin's sake! What a pervert!_

Hermione never in a million years thought Fred would have been the type to do such a thing, but he'd done it, and probably still was. She was disgusted with him, shocked at his nerve...and a little flattered, too. She'd always been a little attracted to Fred, always thought he was handsome...

But no. That didn't excuse his behavior. She reached for her wand, which miraculously was close enough for her to grab without uncovering herself, and was just about to make the drapes close themselves when she noticed the mirrors. There were two of them in the room: a long, full-length one hanging on the back of the door, and a small vanity mirror on the dresser. Hermione looked at them thoughtfully. She could use them to her advantage.

With a flick of her wand, the mirrors began to move. She angled and placed them just right so that she could use the reflections to see Fred's window without turning her head and letting him know she was watching. She was at first dismayed to see that he was still gazing at her through his window, but after a few seconds, that small pang of flattery returned once more.

_Oh stop it, Hermione,_ she thought. _He doesn't see you that way. He's a red-blooded male, and you're a half-naked witch. Of course he's going to gawk at you._

Even with that thought in her mind, she still couldn't help but wonder if Fred found her attractive.

* * *

The second night Hermione caught Fred watching her, she was intrigued.

It happened the same way it had the other night. Hermione turned in earlier than most and, regardless of what had happened a few days before, she carelessly stripped down to her undergarments. It wasn't until she removed her bra and was reaching for her nightshirt that she remembered the drapes were still open. Just in case Fred was at his window again, she looked out the corner of her eye to avoiding startling him.

And of course he was there.

She sighed at herself for being so daft. After quickly pulling her nightshirt over her head, she slithered into her bed and adjusted the mirrors once again.

Fred hadn't left the window. However, Hermione did notice a subtle movement. She wasn't sure what it was.

Curious, she charmed the small vanity mirror to magnify its reflection, which in turn magnified the one on the larger mirror. She looked at the latter. She squinted at it at first, not quite sure what was moving, but then she realized his hand was down his pants. Hermione may not have been able to see any skin, but she knew exactly what he was doing.

And this interested her. Was it the fact that she was female that aroused him, or was is _her_ specifically? And if it _was_ her, what was it about her?

After giving it some thought, Hermione realized she didn't really care. Regardless of the reasoning, she'd aroused a guy, and not just any guy. She'd aroused _Fred Weasley_. Fred, the one she'd had her eyes on for quite a while. Fred, the one she was so sure had thought of her as nothing but the bookish friend of his little brother. Fred, who was getting off at the very sight of her – a fact that was making her own knickers a little wet.

Hermione had never thought of herself as someone who could turn a guy on, but she kind of liked it. It was amusing in its own right, but it was also..._thrilling._ She wanted to take advantage of it.

And quite frankly, she didn't like that only Fred was getting something out of this.

She decided it was time to fix that.

And she knew just when to do it.

* * *

The third night Hermione caught Fred watching her never actually happened.

Because even though there was a third night, Fred wasn't _caught _by any means.

It had been planned.

Bill and Fleur's wedding had been a beautiful one, but it was the party afterward that everyone enjoyed the most. Hermione was no exception to this. Even with a war looming ahead, she allowed herself to have a great time that night – a great time she wasn't going to limit to the dance floor.

After a jig with Charlie, a waltz with Ron, and even a tango with the groom himself, Hermione plucked up the courage to ask Fred to dance. He happily accepted, and the pair swirled and swayed around the dance floor, weaving in and out of other guests doing the same. She couldn't help but hold herself much closer to him than she had with her previous three dance partners.

"Care to get a drink after this?" Fred asked as the song started to come to a close. "I'm parched."

"No, but thank you," Hermione said, making sure her breath tickled his neck as she spoke. "I think I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. This dress is incredibly uncomfortable."

"Going upstairs isn't going to fix that."

"Of course it will. I'm just going to step out of it for a while and relax." Hermione said all of this very smoothly and innocently, even when Fred's eyes widened at the mention of her removing her attire. "I'll be back soon, though. Maybe we can get that drink later, yeah?"

She smiled at him before spinning on her heel and walking toward the Burrow. She hastily jogged up the stairs to Ginny's room and closed the door behind her. Hermione pressed her ear to the door until she heard what she was expecting: footsteps coming up the creaky stairs and heading down the even creakier hallway toward the twins' room. She allowed a satisfied smile to spread across her face.

The light never came on in the twins' room, but Hermione could still make out Fred's form at his window, never taking his eyes off of her. She pretended not to notice as she unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall from her shoulders and pool around her ankles in a lilac-colored heap. She stepped out of it and kicked it to the side as she gently massaging her own collarbone and neck. Even though she was doing this for Fred's viewing pleasure, it actually felt quite good.

The bra came next, and because it had a front-clasp, Hermione slowly opened it, revealing her plump, creamy breasts to the gawking redhead in the next room. After it fell behind her, she slowly pushed down her knickers, kicking them to the side to join her dress. She was completely starkers, and Hermione thought she would have felt more insecure. However, as she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Fred's hand disappear beneath the waistband of his trousers, there was no way she could feel insecure. She felt attractive. Beautiful. _Sexy._

Hermione walked toward her bed, intentionally bouncing her hips a bit more than usual, and laid down on top of the blankets. Before going downstairs for the wedding, she put the mirrors in place, so even though Fred couldn't tell she was watching, she had her eyes on him. She looked at the larger of the two mirrors as she gently rubbed her hands over her own breasts, massaging and squeezing them. She watched Fred unbutton and unzip his trousers.

She allowed her hands to travel down her stomach, just as Fred's trousers and knickers were pushed down to his knees.

Hermione pressed her fingers to her core at the sight of his shaft, moaning a bit as she did so. She began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves at the peak of her folds as she watched Fred massage his length, speeding up his motions. She wished she knew if what he was doing to himself felt nearly as good as what _she_ was doing to _herself._ As she used her other hand to insert a finger deep into her wet, warm center, she realized that no, it couldn't even come close to feeling this good.

But still...watching Fred get off to the sight of _her_ getting off was both fascinating and exciting. As he quickened his pace, so did she; she rubbed herself faster and with more pressure, and she was so sure she wouldn't last much longer. The stirring deep within her core was slowly making its way to the surface, but she wanted to wait. She wanted to wait for Fred.

She watched his face for signs that he was nearing his inevitable bliss, but it was actually his hand that gave it away. He began to lose his rhythm; his motions became more erratic and quick. Hermione rubbed herself faster, allowing her hips to rise from the bed to give Fred a better view. Surely the sight of her hips bucking would bring him over the edge.

And it did.

As Hermione allowed herself to finish, she saw Fred lose himself, too. He gripped the ledge of the window with his free hand while his manly juices erupted from the tip of his shaft. Fred's face twisted into an erotic look of immense gratification while Hermione felt wave after wave of pleasure crash through her entire body. And to think she – in an indirect way, of course – provided Fred with the same pleasure...it was too much to handle. That in itself felt better than anything her fingers could do.

She laid there for a few moments in the aftermath, basking in the good feelings before forcing herself up to get dressed. She'd promised Fred a drink, and after what they both just did, she was sure he'd be wanting her to keep her promise. Hermione saw in the mirror that at her movement, Fred was hastily putting his trousers back in place. He bolted out of the room, and seconds later, Hermione heard him tiptoeing just outside her room. She smiled to herself; it was cute that he thought she hadn't noticed a thing.

She never thought mirrors could be so much fun.

Once back downstairs, Hermione found Fred rather quickly. He looked flushed, but satisfied as he fidgeted with his wristwatch.

"Fred!" she called out happily when she reached him.

"Her-Hermione," he choked out. "Nice and...relaxed?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, not even flinching. "I'd love to get that drink now, though. I'm incredibly thirsty."

"I'm sure you are."

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, I am, too. I'm thirsty, too," he said hastily.

"Well, let's go then." Hermione smiled as she casually looped her arm through his and led him across the dance floor to the drink table. She smirked to herself as he tensed up upon the contact.

"You know, this dress isn't actually so bad anymore."

"Well, you do look lovely in it."

"Aw, thank you, Fred," she said innocently. "Though I must admit I prefer it when it's off."

"Me too," she heard him mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing. Let's just get those drinks."

Hermione laughed coyly, but on the inside, she was so pleased with herself. Even with her dress on, she was _still_ making Fred Weasley squirm. She still felt attractive. Beautiful. _Sexy._

And she loved it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So aside from the dare, my inspiration for this fic was an amazing song. Have any of you heard of a band called Halestorm? Well, if you do, surely you can guess which of their songs inspired this little fic. ;-) (For those of you who don't, though, it's appropriately titled "I Get Off." Give it a listen if you like rock music; it's quite good.)

This story is a one-shot and will remain as such; it will not be continued.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
